Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis
by Beach chick
Summary: It's Halloween time in Atlantis, and they decide to throw a party. Things go great a first but end unexpectedly. Will John escape? Why is the Wraith holding Weir captive? What is so interesting about her room? Find out more... the last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis

Summary: its Halloween time in Atlantis and they decide to throw a party. Things go great at first but continue unexpectedly. This is all you could want in a good scary Halloween story. Humor, mystery, costumes, good food, scariness, and much more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot, that I own. I wish the characters were mine but I can only wish and dream.

Elizabeth spun around in front of her full-length mirror. She smoothed out her dress and examined every inch of herself. She tried not the think of the party she would be attending, or the fact that many people were going to be there. Ok, practically all of Atlantis and their new found allies would be attending as well.

'_Why do I get so nervous? It's just a party! I just need to relax.'_ She sat down in her chair and tried to think of something else, but her thoughts kept coming back to the event that awaited her. _'Why did I let John talk me into this? I know why. It's that smile of his and his puppy dog eyes.' She sighed in frustration. I can negotiate any agreement and I can get myself out of dangerous situations. The least I can do is handle a party! So why can't I?'_ She got up ready to leave her room but then sat back down. _'Or, maybe I won't go.'_

Knock…knock

'_Oh this is fantastic. To late to back out now.'_ She sighed and walked to the door.

"Good evening," John said bowing low to the ground. "Can I steal you way from your castle?"

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by and make sure that you weren't trying to back out and were still coming."

'_How does he know me so well?'_ "You came just in time. I was just going to head down there." _'Liar,'_ her head screamed.

"How do I look?" John asked clad in all black except for the red that was peaking out from his tuxedo and underneath his cape. His normally messy hair was slicked back with some kind of styling gel and on the corner of the sides of his mouth were traces of fake blood. On further investigation, she saw fake fangs when he smiled at her.

Her breath caught in her throat. "You look handsome and very vampire-like."

"Why thank you my lady," John said eyeing her out fit. "You look beautiful in your Victorian attire. Shall we go?"

They headed out in the hall way and started walking towards the party. There were a few more minutes of silence and then John turned to look at her.

"Alright, I've never seen you this quiet. What's wrong?"

'_I guess I could tell him the truth.'_ "I've just never been very good at parties."

"What is there to be good at? When I was younger, I was never fond of them," he admitted.

"You?" She asked in disbelief. "Mr.-Party-Animal, Mr.-We-Can't-Have-Halloween-Without-A-Party, never liked parties?"

"I know, shocking isn't it? It was not till I was older that I learned to let lose and not to care about what other people thought. Just have fun," he added. "I guarantee you will."

The Doctor smiled and tried to put her worries aside but there was still something nagging in the back of her mind. It was a funny foreboding feeling and it was making her nervous._ 'It's nothing to worry about,'_ she told herself and pushed it farther into her mind.

The two of them were still a ways away from the control room, where the party was being held, but already loud dance music was blaring through the halls.

"Come on," John said grasping her hand, as he pulled her down the hall. "We're missing all the fun!"

The gate room had been transformed into a temporary haunted house for the party and already many people had arrived. Most were the Atlantis staff, but they had also invited their allies.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the site of all the decorations. Gigantic fake cobwebs hung all around the room. Orange, black, and white streamers decorated every wall. Scary ghosts, witches, and other props were scattered here and there. In the middle of the room was a huge group of people dancing. To the right was a table with more Halloween treats then you could imagine, and to the left were clusters of people talking and laughing while enjoying talking to their friends around them.

The costumes were fabulous and creative as well. There were people dressed as fairies, witches, super heroes, monsters and other things.

Teyla and Ronon spotted them as they entered the room.

"Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard," Teyla called, as she and Ronon came to join them.

"I see you two took my costume idea."

"Yeah," Ronon said looking down. "We weren't sure if this was what you meant."

"You guys look great."

"You two are…pirates?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we are what you'd call pirates," Teyla agreed adjusting her black head bandana.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Ronon asked John. He was curious about his appearance.

"Count Dracula," John answered. When he received confused looks from the two of them he added, "Dracula's a vampire. Well, he's like a Wraith."

"I see…" Teyla answered still not understanding.

"Never mind."

"Hey!" Rodney said coming to join them. "You wouldn't believe it. This food is amazing."

"Nice costume. Rodney," Elizabeth said.

"And who are you supposed to be exactly?" John asked.

McKay rolled his eyes and shoved more food into his mouth. "I'm Albert Einstein. Get it? Crazy hair and old fashion clothes..."

"What are you eating?" Ronon asked more interested in McKay's food then his costume choice.

"These white chocolate ghost brownies are to die for." Ronon tried to snatch a piece from Rodney who instantly pulled it away. "Go get your own. I don't share my food."

"Fine, McKay. I'll remember this when we're off world and I find more stew."

"Only joking," Rodney laughed nervously. "You'll still share food with me, right? There's more on the table." Ronon and Teyla excused themselves from the group and headed to the food table.

"Well, that was good," Rodney told Elizabeth and John, as he finished off his brownie. "I'm surprised that you convinced…" He dropped his napkin suddenly and stopped talking. Someone across the room caught his eye.

The two leaders stood there in shock never having heard Rodney swear before. Rodney left them and rushed toward the opposite side of the room.

'_What was that about?'_ Elizabeth thought standing on tip toes to see what was going on. Elizabeth saw what the commotion was about and stifled a laugh.

"What's going on?" John asked puzzled.

"Look," Elizabeth said pointing.

John stared baffled for a minute before laughing along with her. They could barely hear Rodney and Zelenka's conversation over the music but they could faintly make out what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing in my costume?" Rodney shouted above the music.

"Your costume? I was told this was the only one brought to Atlantis," Zelenka argued back forcefully.

"I was told the same thing. Damn Caldwell! Well, there can't be two Einstein's," McKay said.

"You're just going to deal with it," Zelenka said smoothing back his crazy wig. "I'm not changing costumes."

"Fine, but I'm not either."

"Fine."

Suddenly someone in the same outfit danced by them.

"Nice costume!" the guy said bopping his head back and forth to the beat. McKay and Zelenka looked at each other and just walked away.

"Please tell me the punch isn't spiked," Elizabeth said, watching usually calmly composed members of the expedition dancing wildly to the music.

"Nah…" John answered. "People are just having fun." John moved into the crowd. "Care to join me?" He shouted, as he bopped up and down.

Elizabeth laughed at the sight of this. "Sure."

He pulled her into the crowd of funky costume dancers and they started dancing.

Meanwhile, outside the party's fun atmosphere a darker form, incognito, watched the party in the gate room. This visitor looked on with hateful eyes waiting for the chance to strike. He lurked in the shadows, of the room, watching and waiting and plotting his attack.

"I must be quiet," the voice hissed. "I'm only here to observe. But all this flesh. I feel hunger…These humans are happy now…but once I report that Atlantis is still here…we'll be able to feed! Feed I tell you…..feed! It's such a nice word…maybe just a taste. Yes one will do…but which? Awe…I see a juicy prey now…"

To Be Continued

AN: Please review. I want to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took me sooo long to post. I had to decide what to type, then I had to get it betaed, and well you know how it is.

Chapter 2 The Fashion Show

The party goers continued to dance and enjoy themselves.

"I told you this would be fun," John said, as they swayed to the music.

"This was a good idea," Elizabeth agreed. And everyone seems to be having fun."

"Yeah. Listen, I'll be right back." John left her side and disappeared through the crowd.

Elizabeth looked around in confusion. _'Where did he go?'_

John walked up to the dj and said something. The dj immediately cut the music. People looked around, not sure of what was happening. Before anyone could complain about the lack of music, John grabbed a microphone.

"I just wanted to welcome you guys to the first ever Atlantis Halloween Party." Shouts, cheers, and applause was heard in every corner of the room. "I have something special planned for tonight. You all will get to witness the first ever Atlantis Costume Fashion Show Competition!" More cheers and excited shouts followed, as John got the room all riled up.

An overhead light came on, illuminating the runway in the dark, club-like room. John was standing on the edge of it. "Now," the Colonel continued, "I'm going to take volunteers from the audience to come up here. Who wants to be first?" Silence followed. People were being shy. "Anybody? Yes, I see a hand!" John pointed to two people standing at the food table. "The Einstein's are our first contestants!"

Rodney almost choked on his food. "What?" He looked at Zelenka with wide eyes. "You volunteered us!" All heads in the audience turned to look at them.

Zelenka's face was bright red. "I swear I didn't raise my hand."

McKay looked at John who smiled mischievously.

"No way," the scientist said folding his arms. "I'm not doing this."

"Oh, come on."

"No," said the scientists.

John started to chant much to their embarrassment. "Einstein's…Einstein's…" He chanted until the whole room joined him.

"Einstein's! Einstein's...

"Alright already," McKay said. "Come on, Zelenka."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!" The crowd screamed.

The two of them made their way up to the stage and stopped next to John.

"There will be prizes awarded in the categories of best costume, and best strut."

John pointed to the dj, who pushed a button. Loud music blared out through the speakers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rodney said recognizing the familiar song. Blasts of laughter echoed through the room.

'_This is going to be good,_' Elizabeth thought, laughing inside. The lyrics started and Rodney and Zelenka could to nothing to escape their fate.

**_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _**

"There is no way I'm going down the runway with a song like that on."

"I agree," Zelenka said.

"Well, too bad," John pushed them into the light and onto the runway.

The two of them just stood there for a moment.

"I'm changing my opinion. I kind of like the beat," Zelenka replied. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just strut down the runway a few times," John answered.

"Alright," Zelenka agreed starting to walk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rodney shouted sprinting after him.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" John said into the speaker. "It's a competition, remember?"

**_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_**

"Shake it, Rodney!" Kate yelled though the crowd.

The words hit his ears and inspired him to put more effort into his walk.

**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_**

He started copying Zelenka's walk and started putting attitude into it. They both turned and posed like a model would. The crowd went wild, and John took a picture.

**_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that _**

**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_**

**_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_**

**_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_**

**_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_**

**_And I'm too sexy for this song_**

The two of them had finished walking a few times around the runway and stood back to back and posed with their arms folded. Clearly they were done.

"Looks like someone had too much punch," Heightenmeyer said to Elizabeth.

_'You're one to talk,'_ Elizabeth thought, eyeing the punch in the blond women's hand. _'I bet that punch is spiked.'_

"Thank you!" John's voice came through the crowd. "Now for the next contestants! The Pirates!"

"Uh…I don't think so," Teyla said.

"Come on you two," John urged. "It will be fun!"

After a few moments of consideration, they gave into the crowds demands.

"You're going to owe us for this one," Ronon said, as they came on stage.

The music can on again, but it was a remix of the first song. At first they didn't know what to do. Eventually they got into it and were met with loud cheers from their friends. The Athosians started cheering and singing along to the music even though they didn't know what the words meant.

"This is a crazy party," Heightenmeyer said. "But, I'm having a lot of fun."

"So am I," Elizabeth shouted over the roar of the music. "This is not how I expected the party to be."

"What were you expecting it to be like?"

"I don't know. I just had this weird feeling inside like something bad might happen." The shrink looked worried. "Oh, the feeling has passed. I feel fine now."

John's voice came loud over the speaker. The next two contestants are Dr. Weir and Dr. Heightenmeyer!"

"Oh…I don't know," Elizabeth said trying to politely decline. She shot John looks that could kill. "No, I'm fine here."

"You have to come up here," John said grinning.

"I'll participate if you will," Heightenmeyer said.

"Go on, Doctor Weir," people encouraged.

"Elizabeth looked uncertain for a moment. "Ok," she agreed. _'I'm going to get you for this, John,'_ she thought secretly plastering a fake smile on her face. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ It was too late to back out now and she tried to think of happy thoughts, as she followed the psychologist. to the runway.

John smiled at her smugly, and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

The music started again and they walked up and down the stage.

_'This isn't so bad,'_ Elizabeth pondered. _'I'm not so bad at this.'_

The two Doctors were having fun absorbing the applause from the crowd. They laughed in their attempt to be serious. They did a number of crazy poses which increased their humor at the situation, as their friends cheered them on and laughed along with them. The leader's worries were all gone now and she was actually starting to have second thoughts about not liking parties. She was starting to think that they weren't so bad when a blood curdling scream was heard from the back of the room.

End of chapter 2 Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis

Chapter 3

The scream echoed through the room. The entire assembly froze in terror, as silence consumed the room. Not a voice was heard - only the sound of running footsteps through the silence.

A young engineer ran up to the stage. She was very much out of breath and her whole body was shaking.

"It's Lt Johnson! He's been killed!" The engineer looked like she was about to faint.

Dr. Weir approached the fright-stricken-women. "What happened?"

"I…I was heading to the bathroom. I opened the door and…and..." she started to sob uncontrollably. "He was just laying there."

"It's alright," Kate said putting an arm around her.

Elizabeth looked over at John. The alarm in his eyes mirrored her own. "Colonel, take your team and Carson and his team to check out the bathroom and the condition of the Lt." She turned back to the women. "Which restroom?" She asked.

"The…bathroom on this wing," she replied still shaken up.

John and Carson's teams immediately left for the bathroom.

Elizabeth sighed before turning to look back at everyone else in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen," She addressed her staff and guests. "For your own safety, you all need to remain in the gate room." Rumors and whispers ran through the group but to her surprise, no one protested._ 'They probably see the seriousness of the situation.'_ "I suggest you get comfortable. I don't know how long we'll be in here."

Elizabeth tried to reassure everyone that they'd get to the bottom of this, but she didn't know what to think. There were so many pressing questions running through her head and no answers to them. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. Who would kill a lieutenant, anyway? Lt Johnson had been one of the nicest military officers she had a chance of meeting. The thought of him strangled, stabbed, or worse sent a shiver running down her spine. _'We will get to the bottom of this,'_ she thought, as anger took over. _'For Johnson's sake, we will find who did this.'_

Meanwhile, the Colonel and his team headed to the arsenal to grab their gear and meet back with Carson and a few of his medical helpers. They started slowly down the hall to the restroom. John and his team had their guns drawn, ready for whatever they happened to encounter on the way there.

Rodney turned around quickly to see what was behind him. "I thought I heard something."

"Watch where you're pointing that," Carson said indicating the gun in Rodney's hand.

"Sorry," Rodney mumbled.

"Your mind is probably playing tricks on you. I didn't hear anything," The Colonel said, as they continued down the hall.

"It's not my mind. I clearly heard something."

"All I can hear is your talking," Ronon said, shaking his head.

"Fine," Rodney said shutting his mouth but moving closer to them. Five minutes later, "There it is again!" Rodney said. "Do you hear it?"

John put his hand up in an indication for everyone to stop and listen.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed. "Teyla, escort Carson and his team to the bathroom."

"What about you?" She asked.

"The three of us are going to check out that sound."

"It's getting louder," Ronon said, as they approached.

"Well obviously," Rodney said.

They walked a little further and turned the corner. The dark, gloomy hallway enveloped them, and the only light was from their P-90s.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the bathroom," McKay asked.

"Becket and Teyla are already down there. We'll head over there after we check this out."

As if on cue Teyla's voice was heard on their radios. "We've reached the bathroom, Colonel."

"Ok, keep me informed," John said. He turned to Rodney and Ronon. "See, they reached the bathroom. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about them," Rodney stuttered. "What if what killed the lieutenant is still out there?"

"Relax, Rodney. You're the one that heard the sound in the first place. We need to check this out."

"Want and need are two different things."

"Rodney!" John and Ronon yelled, stopping to look at him.

"Can you please not point your lights at me!" Rodney said, shielding his eyes from the glare.

They continued to argue, as the dark shadow watched them from a safely hidden spot. The figure smiled at the three men's incompetence. _'Hiding isn't going to be a problem. But…how am I going to get the information I need? I'll have to use these humans for my objective. I'll use the girl first. Yes, she'll work nicely with my plan. By the time they've figured out what I've done, I'll be gone.'_

John, Ronon, and Rodney reached the sound.

"It's just a door that's jammed," John said appalled at the time they wasted finding out what the sound was. The door whooshed open and closed, clearly stuck.

It took them less then a second to punch in the right code, and the door slid shut, not making another sound.

"Alright," John said a few minutes later. "Let's see if they need us in the bathroom."

"Colonel," Teyla said coming to join them. "The…doctor needs you two," she said to Ronon and McKay. "He needs your assistance." She turned to John. "Doctor Weir requests your appearance in the…gate room."

"That's funny," Sheppard said. "She could have just used her head set to tell me."

"You two better not keep the doctor waiting," she told Ronon and McKay. "Colonel, I'll accompany you to the…gate room." They parted ways, and Ronon and McKay went to the bathroom, and John and Teyla walked to the gate room.

"So…what happened to the lieutenant?" John asked dreading the answer she might give. Lt Johnson had also been a friend of his.

Teyla looked at him confused for a moment. "Lieutenant? Oh…he was...uh, killed."

"He was a good friend of mine," John said regretfully." He was so deep in thought that he didn't know that they had veered from the path to the gate room.

"This is the opposite way from the gate room," John said turning his back towards her. "We're going the wrong-"

With one swift movement the women knocked the unsuspecting Colonel out. The leader sprawled out unconsciously on the floor. The figure of the Athosian women changed back into its original form, and grinned evilly at the unconscious Colonel. '_Things are going according to the plan.'_ He picked John up by the arms, and dragged him into the darkness. _'Things are going according my plan.'_

To be continued

AN: Please review nice reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this took me so long to update. I'm hopeing that next chapter will be updated sooner. Thanks for reading.

-D

Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis

Chapter 4

The halls were empty and silent as Rodney and Ronon walked back to the restroom. They joined Dr. Beckett and his team outside.

Carson looked up when they approached. "Did you find the source of that sound?"

"It was just a door," Ronon said glaring at Rodney.

Rodney chose to ignore him and turned to Carson. "We were told you could use some help."

The doctor looked at them strangely. "I could always use some help…." He spotted his medical supplies. "You can help by carrying these to my office."

"You can carry the heavy cases," Rodney said to Ronon, as he and Ronon followed the doctor.

Teyla had been roaming the halls ahead of them and looked over her shoulder at the party heading for the infirmary. "The hall is clear."

Rodney was so distracted by Ronon's annoyed expression that he didn't have a chance to wonder at how quickly Teyla had returned from the gate room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure had dragged John's body into an unoccupied room and keyed the door shut behind them. He tied the Colonel's hands behind his back and secured the leader's limp body to a chair. With skillful speed he proceeded to remove all of John's weapons and his communication device. 

'I wouldn't want him waking up and alerting the others.' He could sense the fresh blood flowing through John's veins but had to resist. Smiling, darkly, he shape shifted into John's image and slipped out the door, heading for the gate room.

* * *

Beckett and his team laid the body onto a research table and quickly got to work. 

"I doubt we'll have to run many tests." Carson shook his head sadly as two of his helpers took tissue samples from the lieutenant's body. "There's signs that a Wraith had fed on him."

"A Wraith?" Teyla said disbelievingly, as Rodney and Ronon followed her into the room. The three of them hadn't had a chance to see Johnson's body and were equally curious about what happened.

"That can't be right," McKay said shaking his head. "They aren't even supposed to think we're here."

"I'm not wrong," Carson said. He pointed to the lieutenant's body.

Teyla gasped and looked away from the sight. A look of horror pasted on Rodney face, and he too looked away. Ronon moved closer to get a better view. "He was killed by a Wraith," he stated plainly.

"That's what we had figured," The doctor answered. "Tests are being run, and they should tell us more soon."

"We need to tell Dr. Weir about this immediately," Teyla said.

"I agree, Carson said. He was just about to radio Elizabeth when one of the medical examiners looked over his shoulder at him.

"Doctor, you better take a look at his." He moved to the side so Carson could look through the microscope. "There are traces of the Wraith enzyme in his body." Becket's face was laced with concern. This just proved what they all feared.

"Elizabeth needs to know about this."

"There's more," another scientist said. "Lt. Johnson must have fought the Wraith before he died. We were able to collect DNA samples from under his fingernails, and guess what?"

"It's Wraith," the doctor said.

The examiner shook his head. "Take a look at this." Carson's eyes opened wide at the sight of the material under the microscope.

"This is amazing!" Carson exclaimed as he looked up at the two scientists.

"What is it?" Rodney asked, disliking to be kept in the dark.

"It's like no Wraith DNA we have ever run across before."

* * *

"Dr Weir." 

"Go ahead, Carson," Elizabeth said from the gate room.

"Elizabeth, there's a Wraith in the city," Beckett blurted out. The leader's face turned pale when she heard the news. "That's not all," Carson continued. "We've been running tests on the Lt.'s body and we've discovered something your going to want to take a look at. Elizabeth?"

'Oh my God!' She recovered from her shock and answered him back. "I'll be right there."

She headed for the doors when Junto's father and a few of his people accosted her.

"Dr. Weir, what's going on? Can we do anything to help?"

"Our medical team is about to give me a report on their findings." She was careful not to mention anything about the likely Wraith situation. It wasn't time to raise alarm, not just yet. "There's nothing you can do for the moment, but I'll let you know if I need your assistance. The best thing you can do to help is to say here and protect your people."

She excused herself and left the Gate room for the infirmary. As she was nearing the infirmary, she ran into what appeared to be John coming down the hall.

"John!" She called out to him. "There you are."

He nodded in recognition.

"We have a Wraith in the city, and Carson wanted me to take a look at something. You should accompany me."

He stiffened when he heard this. "A Wraith?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. They're supposed to thing we've gone and the city destroyed. I just don't see how there can be one here." The intruder didn't say anything. The two of them reached the infirmary. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, as they stopped at the door.

"Yes, why?"

"You just don't seem like yourself."

The door opened for them and they were met by Carson, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, and the two medical examiners.

"The lieutenant's body was fed upon by a Wraith," Carson stated. "We were able to get a sample of his attacker's DNA from his fingernails, and it was Wraith."

"From his fingernails?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"The lieutenant must have put up quite a fight before…you know… being fed on," said one of the men "We were able to extract skin from under his fingernails and…"

"I get it," the leader said not wanting to hear about it in detail.

The imposter rubbed his arm remembering the lieutenant's, fingernails in his flesh.

"Please continue," Teyla said.

"We have never run across a Wraith with this kind of DNA before."

"What do you mean?"

"It's truly remarkable," the doctor continued. "This Wraith has all the abilities of a normal Wraith, but it can change its size and shape as well.

To Be Continued

AN: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews! It's taken me a long time to update. I would have updated sooner, but I had a busy holiday and computer trouble. I know that it's the New Year and I'm still writing about what happened at their Halloween Party. I made this story longer than I originally thought it would be. So, even though Halloween has passed, stick with this story and see where it's going. Thanks!

-D

Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis

Chapter 5

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair in frustration at what she just heard. "So we're not dealing with a normal Wraith?"

"I'm afraid not," Carson replied.

"This new Wraith could be ten times more dangerous," McKay said looking around nervously. "I mean the Wraith could look like any one of us."

The intruder in John's body shifted back and forth nervously under the scientists gaze.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged looks. This didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Weir.

"Have you two come across or heard of a Wraith like this before?"

"Indeed, I have," Teyla answered. "I have never seen one myself, but I've heard of them from stories that have been pasted on from my ancestors."

"I've heard of this kind of Wraith as well," Ronon said, voicing his opinion. "My ancestors also told tales of Wraiths that had this ability."

"Why haven't we run into a Wraith like this before?" Elizabeth asked.

"The shape changing gene is a rare one," Teyla answered. "It's scarce among the Wraith population and the ones who possess this gene are given the most important tasks."

"Well, Atlantis is obviously a definite priority among the Wraith," Rodney added. "No wonder they sent someone with extraordinary abilities to infiltrate us."

McKay looked down again at the Lieutenant's body. He noticed something strange and decided to ask about it. "I have a question," Rodney said, turning to Carson.

"Just one?" Dr. Beckett said sarcastically.

"Why is his hand missing?"

Dr. Weir now noticed the stump where the Lieutenant's hand used to be and grimaced.

"It appears that the hand was cut off before the feeding process began, but I have no idea why."

"That's just great," Rodney exclaimed. "We have a Wraith loose in the city with Johnson's hand, a ruined Halloween Party, and a gate room of people who probably don't know what's going on. His voice started getting louder. Am I the only one who finds this absurd?"

"Rodney!" The leader said, stopping the scientist's outburst. "I've heard enough. We need this Wraith found."

"And captured," Carson added.

Dr. Weir looked over at him for an explanation.

"My team and I would be very interested in studying this Wraith. If this gene is as unique as they say, we need to see if we can study it and use it against them."

"I agree with you," Elizabeth said. "It could be beneficial to study it."

The intruder shifted again nervously. He would put up a fight before he let his body be studied by these humans.

"We need to take teams and seek out this imposter," Elizabeth said, turning to the intruder.

Elizabeth radioed Stackhouse and Lorne and informed them of the situation and the need to get their teams assembled. Everyone agreed on what was to be done, and they left the infirmary.

"I need to speak with you," the Wraith said to Elizabeth as they walked back to the gate room. "Start searching and I'll catch up with you."

Ronon nodded and he, Teyla, and Rodney started off.

"John, what is it?" She asked when they were alone.

"There is something I need you to do for me."

"What?"

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "Come with me."

"John? What is this?" She asked in confusion, thinking it was a joke.

Her smile faded as the Wraith cocked his gun. "Start walking."

"Look, John, I don't know what-"

"I said WALK!" He yelled at her. This sent a shiver down the leader's spine. She held up her hands and started down the hallway.

'What's gotten into him? Better yet, what's going on,' she thought.

She remained silent until he told her to stop in front of a room.

"John, I demand to know what's going on," she said in a voice only reserved for people she had a problem with. She looked him squarely in the face, but he just sneered and pushed her into the room.

"I'm not John."

Dr. Weir fell into the room, and the Wraith followed close behind. Before she could even think about what he said, she heard a muffled sound coming from the corner of the room. She and the figure locked eyes.

"John?"

The Colonel grunted in reply but that seemed to be all he could do at the moment. He was bound to a chair and a cloth was tied over his mouth. Elizabeth looked over at the Wraith. Confusion was laced on her face. He grinned menacingly before morphing out of John's shape and into his original one. Elizabeth gasped in horror as the Wraith's true appearance was revealed, and he advanced towards her.

End of the chapter

AN: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. Now on to the chapter!

Not a Normal Halloween in Atlantis

Chapter 6

The Wraith was alone with the two Atlantis leaders. He proceeded to tie Elizabeth up, the same way he had John. The Colonel protested angrily but without much affect for the gag muffled his words. He looked at Elizabeth reassuringly, but he could tell the usually confident leader was shaken and maybe even scared. She gulped as the Wraith secured her arms and feet, and she tried to hide her fear.

She finally found her voice and said, "What are you going to do with us?"

The Wraith just smiled. "That all depends on if you choose to cooperate or not." He finished tying her up.

He untied the cloth off of Sheppard's mouth, so he could freely talk, and positioned himself in front of them.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to suffocate with that thing on," John said. He added, "Who are you?"

"You're in no position to be asking any questions," he sneered. Before the Wraith could ask them anything, John interrupting by turning to Elizabeth and saying, "Who does he look like to you?"

He received no answer from her. Clearly she was scared to death. Who wouldn't be with a snarling, shape shifting, Wraith standing in front of you. John saw her uneasiness and tried to lighten the mood. John looked the Wraith up and down and then turned back to Dr. Weir. "He looks like a Fonzo to me. Yeah….Fonzo...hummm….Fonzo…. Fonzo…Fonzo..Fonzoooo.Fonzooooooo!" He received a slight giggle from Elizabeth and smiled triumphantly.

"Enough!" The Wraith yelled slamming his fist into the nearby table. The sudden movement made the prisoners jump in surprise. "I grow tired of all this noise." He then shape shifted into Colonel Caldwell. This silenced them for the moment.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions," he said looking at Elizabeth. "If you answer truthfully no danger will befall you or your friend."

"Save your voice," John said unhappily. "You ruined our Halloween Party. Fonzo, Dr. Weir and I will never answer any of your questions."

The Wraith looked taken back for a moment before a sly smile graced his ugly features.

"Do you agree with this," he snarled through his teeth. Elizabeth wouldn't meet his eyes and John said, "I speak for the both of us."

"I figured you would say that."

The intruder walked calmly over to where John was seated. Elizabeth saw the evil glint in his eye and became terrified.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to remain calm but failing miserably.

"I'm teaching you what happens when you don't corroborate." With one quick movement, he ripped open John's shirt exposing his chest.

"Stop!" Dr. Weir yelled. 'He's going to kill John!' Her head screamed. 'He can't…I can't let him do that.'

The Wraith, in Caldwell's appearance leered at John, and raised his hand over his chest. Elizabeth became panicked now. "Stop! Please…."she begged. "Don't hurt him."

"Don't give into him," John ordered. They locked eyes. "Don't give him what he wants."

"And have the alternative be to lose you? You can't ask me to do that."

A look passed between the two of them. It was one filled with fiery passion, caring, and hope that they would escape. John sighed in defeat knowing that he could not persuade her otherwise.

She turned to the Wraith. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

The image of Caldwell smiled triumphantly. 'Using her concern for him against her was the best choice.' He had studied her for weeks and decided that John was the one person she cared for the most. 'Things are definitely going according to the plan.' The Wraith changed out of Caldwell's form and into Kate Heighmeyer's and sat down across from her. The Doctor's appearance was somewhat comforting and a little ironic that the Wraith was using her body to ask questions in.

"Each human has a password for his or her quarters, am I correct?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Are your quarters near the transporter on the 4th wing?"

"Yes…, but why is this important to you?"

"I want your personal password."

"What?" The two leaders said in unison.

"I'm sorry; I think I heard you wrong."

"You want her password?" John said in as much disbelief as she held.

"I want that password!" He said more forcefully.

"Why?" John asked.

"Let's just say that your room holds something of great importance that I need to acquire."

Elizabeth thought fast. 'There's nothing in my room that he could possibly want. Nevertheless, I can't just hand over the password freely.'

"I could give it to you, but it's a DNA scanner as well," she lied. "You'll need me to punch in the code."

The Wraith growled in frustration and Elizabeth took that opportunity to look at John. She knew that if she and the Wraith left the room, John could have the time to escape and go for help.

The intruder seemed to be considering the proposition. He seemed to have made up his mind and changed into Colonel Sheppard's appearance. This greatly surprised them again and John said,

"Whoa! He looks just like me, except I'm cuter," he coughed.

The Wraith aimed his gun at her. "Stand up."

She didn't' move for a second. She was still surprised at seeing the face of John again staring back at her.

"Stand up!"

His tone sent shivers down her back. 'This isn't John,' she had to remind herself. She stood up and looked over at the real John Sheppard. His steady gaze calmed her nerves and some how she knew they'd get through this.

He used his gun to shove her forward, and they exited the room. This left John in the darkness to think of an escape plan.

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dr. Weir and the Wraith moved towards her room. He had his gun aimed at her, and she did not try to escape. They walked along silently until she dared to ask a question.

"Why do you need my password? I don't think my room would be of much interest to you."

"On the contrary, your room is most interesting."

"I don't understand."

"You soon will." Nothing more was said as they got into the transporter and headed for the 4th wing.

Meanwhile, John struggled to free himself. His ropes were on tight, but John knew that if he tried hard enough, he could break free. It took him only five minutes before loosening the ropes enough to escape.

John found his gun and radio in a pile on the floor. The Wraith had left them there, obviously underestimating the Colonel.

"Major Lorne?"

"Colonel, we've been trying to reach you and Dr. Weir for over an hour."

"Dr. Weir and I had an encounter with the Wraith. They're on the way to Weir's room."

"Her room? Sir?"

"Listen, Weir is being held against her will by a Wraith disguised as me."

"Sir?" Now the Major was really confused.

"I'll explain more later. Assemble your team and mine and meet me in front of Elizabeth's quarters."

"We're on our way," Lorne replied, cutting the connection.

John picked up his gun and went to find them.

Elizabeth and the intruder arrived at her room, where she had to punch in her security code. The doors whooshed open and they entered.

'_Finally,'_ the Wraith thought eagerly, looking around. He pulled out a hand held device. Despite the doctor's fear, she was curious and looked over his shoulder.

On the small device was a very detailed layout of her room. She was about to ask another question when she saw the Wraith run his hand along the side of the wall. The Wraith kept one eye on the wall and one on the doctor. He pushed his hand on the section of wall and it slowly slid back revealing a very dark, secret room.

Elizabeth stared at the opening. She was in shock.

'_This was here all along, and I didn't know.'_ She silently cursed herself for not knowing. Her attention was drawn to the Wraith who was now leering at the opening. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. She felt discussed and scoffed.

He turned towards her. "You first."

She scoffed again. _'The first chance I get to escape I will.'_. They went through the door and into the room. Despite neither of them having the ancient gene, the lights flickered on around them. The room was massive and structurally like many of the room on Atlantis. Many unusual looking objects lay here and there on work tables. Despite many alluring pieces of technology, the Wraith was only after one thing.

With his gun still set towards her, he pulled out the Lieutenants severed hand and walked over to the hologram projector. It was one like the projector they found when they first reached Atlantis.

'_Johnson had the ATA gene,'_ Elizabeth thought. _'He must have taken the hand to activate the technology.' _

The Wraith ran the limp hand over the device and a hologram of an Ancient appeared.

Elizabeth stared on in amazement as the projection started.

_"This has been recorded in the utmost secrecy. What I'm about to say is very important to our fight against the Wraith."_

Elizabeth looked over at the Wraith who was smiling triumphantly. He still had his gun pointed at her, and she could see that he was still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned her attention back to the projection.

"_Many years ago I created the cloaking technology. It was a great achievement and soon we had equipped each ship with the technology. Soon our enemy started to grow in number. Many attacks were made to capture the city. The council decided that if the Wraith ever got a hold of the technology, they could wreak an unspoken amount of terror. The vote was unanimous. The council agreed to destroy all the cloaking technology not already in the ships. I was given the task of destroying all my hard work and I couldn't do it. I tried to sway the council but they would not listen. I had plans for using the technology in other ways. _

_I made two prototypes and hid them in here, my private chambers, with the hope that one day our kind would return and put the bracelets to good use. The two cloaking bracelets are in this drawer." _

The drawer carrying the bracelets slid open. Two shinny, silver, bands were revealed.

The hologram kept talking but the doctor's mind was elsewhere.

'_How ironic,'_ Elizabeth thought. _'The Atlantian's wanted the technology destroyed, but the Wraith are about to get their hands on it anyways. I can't let that happen.' _

She reached for the bracelets but the Wraith intervened. "Don't move," he said shoving the bands into his pocket. Then he changed out of his form and into hers.

Dr. Weir stood back in shock. She was actually staring herself in the face.

"I can easily escape to the gate room in your form and dial out."

The leader clinched her fist. "I'm not letting you get away with this."

"Just try and stop me."

Suddenly John came running into the room. He stopped in place and shifted his P-90 back and forth between the two of them.

"Alright, which one of you is the real Dr. Weir?"

The Wraith decided to use this opportunity to his advantage.

"John, I'm glad you escape," said the Wraith.

John turned his gun toward Elizabeth.

"No, John it's me. Don't listen to him," she answered.

"I'm Dr. Weir," said the imposter "and you're Colonel Sheppard." He said, using what he had learned against them.

"John, he's the imposter."

He shifted his gun toward the Wraith.

"Are you going to shoot your boss," the Wraith asked.

The Colonel was starting to get frustrated. It was unnerving him that he couldn't tell the two of them apart. He didn't know who to believe.

"Ok," he said, thinking of a plan. It was something only the real Dr. Weir would know.

"Last year we were on the balcony and I gave you your birthday gift. What was it?"

"You gave me a jar made by the Athosians," Elizabeth replied.

Relief washed over John's face, and he pointed his gun at the imposter.

The Wraith changed tactics and whipped out his own gun and grabbed a hold of Elizabeth.

"Drop your weapon or she dies."

To be continued

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had to send it off to be betaed, and then I had trouble uploading it. Well anyways, here is my last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and I hope you guys will read more of my stories in the future.

-D aka Beach chick

Chapter 8

The imposter had grabbed onto Elizabeth and was now holding her at gun point. John's eyes shifted between him and the leader.

"Do not do anything stupid," the Wraith, in Elizabeth's form, said. "I said drop your weapon! Do it now!" He tightened his grip on her and shoved the gun to her head.

Elizabeth felt sick as the cool metal of the gun pressed next to her head. John sighed and dropped his gun.

Immediately Major Lorne and Stackhouse arrived with reinforcements.

"Whoa!" Lorne said. "What did we miss?" He looked confused at the two Elizabeths.

It started to dawn on the Wraith that he was more than a little out numbered. He changed tactics and slipped the cloaking device onto his wrist. His whole body disappeared and Elizabeth's along with him.

The team heard struggling sounds and raised their weapons.

"Hold your fire!" John shouted. If they shot blindly, they would risk hitting Elizabeth.

The leader and the imposter continued to fight. They were invisible to anyone else. The only thing they could see was the equipment knocked over while each one tried to gain the upper hand. Elizabeth was able to hit the gun out of the Wraith's hand, and this made him even madder.

Normally Elizabeth would oppose fighting, but when she felt the Wraith's fist connect with her face, all her ethics went out the window. She struggled to keep her balance and threw and equally strong punch back. It almost knocked the Wraith out.

'_So that's what it feels like to hit myself,'_ she thought slightly amused.

Anger flared up in his eyes, and he glared at her. The leader stood her ground while managing to hold onto her opponents arm.

'_If I let go, he'll have a chance to escape with the cloaking bracelet.' _She also realized that if she continued to hold on, she would be a good target if the Wraith tried to feed.

As if the Wraith could read her mind, he shape shifted out of her form and back into his original one. He tried to connect his hand to her chest, but she fought back, and soon he was laying on the ground unconscious. She took the cloaking device away from him, and he became visible again.

John and his men apprehended him, and Ronon, who had just arrived with Teyla, trained his gun on him.

Elizabeth reappeared and handed the bracelet over to Rodney. "He was after this," she said.

"You took out the Wraith?" Lorne asked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised," the leader answered.

"I can see those sparring lessons paid off," Teyla said. She smiled in approval of Elizabeth's fighting skills.

"You've been taking sparring lessons with Teyla?" John asked shocked.

"Dr. Weir is a quick learner."

The normally composed leader blushed at all the attention she was receiving.

"Take the Wraith to Dr. Beckett," Elizabeth told them. "He'll be able to give him something that will make it easier to transport him to his cell."

John still looked at Elizabeth. He was unwilling to let her change the topic so soon.

"This isn't over yet," he said. "I want to know how long you've been training and keeping it from me." John added.

"You mean from us," Rodney said looking annoyed. His eye's drifted around the room. "You probably knew how to fight all along and…" The scientist's voice trailed off, as he looked around the room. "This is amazing! It's a secret room! Look at all this technology." He turned to look at the leader. "This was here all along, and you didn't know?"

"No one could have known," John said stepping in to defend her. "As I remember, it was your job to check the room blueprints before the rooms were issued to anyone."

"Yes…yes…of course. No one could have known," Rodney said disregarding John's last statement. He tapped his ear piece. "Zelenka! Get down here. This is something your going to want to see," Rodney said starting to examine certain objects.

"Be careful with those things. We don't know what they can do."

"Yes…yes…" Rodney said barely listening.

"Alright," she said to them, as she walked to the door.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on him," Ronon said.

"Alright briefing in two hours." She looked at Teyla, and John. "Will both accompany me back to the gate room? We're going to have some explaining to do."

Two hours later…..

Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Becket, and Major Lorne were seated around the conference room table.

Weir was the first to speak. "Well, our Halloween didn't go quite as expected." They all voiced their agreement. "I gather the Wraith has been detained," she said turning to Major Lorne and Beckett.

"Aye, yes ma'am," they both said at once.

"I administered a drug into the Wraith's system. He should be out for quite a while," Beckett said.

"After he was drugged, we secured him into a holding cell," Lorne said.

"My medical examiners are running tests on him as we speak," Carson added.

"Good. Our capture should prove useful."

"What of our guests in the gate room?" Rodney asked.

"We explained what happened to them, and they agreed it would be best to leave," John explained.

"Some were all to happy to leave," Elizabeth said. "But others…not so much."

"They didn't give you any trouble, did they?" Ronon asked.

"No," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Halling and his men just asked to stay and check out the city for any more Wraith."

"Halling can be…strong willing," Teyla said.

"We told them everything had been taken care of, and they were escorted through the gate.

McKay was playing with one of the bracelets they had discovered.

"Did you find out how that thing worked?" John asked.

"It's very simple. You put it on your wrist and you disappear." John rolled his eyes.

"What the Colonel meant was how it makes you become invisible," Elizabeth said.

"Right, it's very similar to the technology in the jumpers and what we used to cloak the city." He slipped it onto his wrist, and he disappeared. Then he reappeared and disappeared again. "Hey it's button activated," he said switching it off and on. He faded and reappeared and faded and reappeared. Rodney was certainly entertaining himself.

"Are you done?" John asked.

"Yes," Rodney said reappearing. "You should really try this."

John reached for the device, but Rodney hit his hand away.

"Ow!"

"I said you should try it on not to steal it from me. Go get your own."

Elizabeth rolled her eye's at the two of them. "Meetings adjourned."

John stayed behind to talk with Elizabeth while the rest shuffled out of the room.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She asked, as she finished collecting her papers.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "Despite what I said, I wanted to say thank you for not letting me…die. That Wraith was about to feed, and it was close."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It was," she agreed. "Your welcome." She smiled. "And thank you for rushing in to save me. It gives me the chills when I think that the Wraith have an ability like this."

"Your welcome as well, and don't worry about the Wraith. Beckett is working to duplicate the same gene," John said. "We might be able to even use it against them. We still have the cloaking bracelets. All in all, it was a pretty good night."

"She yawned. "Yes, it was, if you don't consider a ruined party, the Wraith kidnapping us, and Johnson's death."

"Yeah…" he said sadly. "I'm planning Johnson's funeral and setting up his transport back to Earth."

"He would have liked you handling it personally."

"Johnson was a good man."

"Yes, he was."

They stood in silence for a moment. John turned to Elizabeth. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She raised an eye brow but let him continue. "Teyla clams you are a good sparer."

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked seeing the mischievous look on his face.

"Well, I'd like to test that theory."

"Are you asking me to spar with you?"

"I just want to see how good your skills are," John said acting innocent.

"You and me spar?" She asked raising an eyebrow again.

He leaned in closer to her. "I promise not to go hard," he whispered. "Unless you want me to."

Her heart fluttered, but she refused to let him see what affect his words had on her. "I think you should. After all…I don't want you to think you have to go easy on me."

"Why would I think that?" John asked.

"Maybe you feel that your skills are superior to mine. You might pretend to go easy on me just so I could win and then you claim you weren't using your full abilities."

"Fine, I won't go easy on you."

"Thank you." She said.

She could see the amused look on his face. "You have to agree not to hold anything back from me."

"Agreed," she yawned, not able to hold it in.

"You could use some rest."

"No…I'm, yawn, alright."

"No, we'll spar at ten."

"But, it's four am right now," she complained.

"Then you have six hours to sleep before our match."

He helped her gather up the rest of her stuff, and they headed out of the room.

"You have to rest as well," she said, as they went their separate ways.

"That's where I'm going," he said throwing her his flyboy smile and heading the other direction.

She shook her head and continued to her room. _'This has been an interesting Halloween.' _Then another thought occurred when she thought of her upcoming match with John. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _She shook her head and entered her room.

The End

AN: Please review. It's important to me to know what you think!


End file.
